Eres mi todo
by Nihonko
Summary: One shot Shonen aiYaoi MomoRyoma, Momo dirigiendose a Ryoma. LEAN PLEASE! DEJEN REVIEWS.


**ERES MI TODO**

The Prince of tennis le pertenece a su respectivo autor...

Momoshiro

_Aveces pienso que no parece importarte que existo, ¿por qué solo te tienes que fijar en esa estúpida raqueta, en esa estúpida pelota y en esa estúpida cancha? Conmigo té podrías divertir mucho más_

_¿No entiendo porque tengo que soportar estos entrenamientos? ¿Por qué no solo me gano donde quiera que estés y te observo?._

_No me cansaría de gritar: ¡Eres el mejor Ryoma, Pero todos sé darían cuenta de lo que siento._

_Me pregunto como puedes ser tan perfecto, como quisiera ser una de esas mocosas de tu clase_,_ ellas las afortunadas que siempre _están_ contigo a la hora de clases y siempre te ven._

_Cuando saliste ayer de los vestidores te asustaste porque nos encontramos de sorpresa, pense que estaba cerca el fastidioso de Kaoru, pero estabamos solos. Me dieron unas ganas locas de comerte a besos pero me contuve porque pasaba el Capitán Tesuka, luego saliste corriendo me preocupe mucho porque me habías dicho que no comiste y te podrían pasar esos malestares que vienen después de no haber comido, e intenté no parecer muy preocupado para que no descubrieras mis sentimientos hacia ti y no tuvieras que alejarte de mi, porque eso definitivamente seria el fin de mi mundo._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_Cada ves se hace más grande lo que estoy sintiendo por ti y no puedo detenerlo y para ser sincero no quiero hacerlo, aunque me siento extraño aveces y aunque aveces sienta que nunca voy a tenerte y sienta que se me derrumba la vida quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte siempre, quiero que me consideres en tu vida, aunque no sea como un novio o algo así, pero si como un amigo, alguien que etuvo contigo cuando más lo necesitabas, espero poder seguir en pie de esta manera por lo menos hasta cuando tengamos que separarnos pasando a preparatoria..._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Cuando te quedaste de los últimos, entraste a los vestidores, yo estaba ahí y con solo verte por segundos despertaron unas ganas locas de besarte. En ese momento mi cuerpo. En ese momento mi cuerpo no respondía bien y solo atiné a sonreí – como siempre lo hago cuando te veo -, cerraste la puerta y comenzaste a desvestirte y me quede ahí mirándote y las ganas de besarte crecían aun más, cuando ya no pude conterme y las ganas de besarte me habían consumido por completo comencé a acercarme a ti cautelosamente por si acaso pasaba algo tome tu cara con delicadeza y fuerza a la ves y lentamente te _besé,_ mi sorpresa fue más que inmensa cuando noté que no pusiste resistencia y luego dijiste:_

¿Porque tardaste tanto?- dices _aparentando indiferencia._

_Solo atiné a son_reír y luego te bese nuevamente. La felicidad era inmensa, no era infinita y si se pudiera más que eso.

Nos estabamos dando el mejor beso de nuestras vidas pero lo detuve y te abrasé fuerte.

Ryoma te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Igualmente mi querido momo, igualmente- y me rodeaste con tus brazos.

Y ahora...

Ryoma?- te pregunto en un tono cariñoso.

Si?

Dame la mano quieres?- Té sonrio

Que! Pero momo!

Vamos, si no hay nadie

Y me ofreces tu mano para que la tome, y por suerte no hay nadie mientras caminamos y aunque la hubiera no me importaría porque si pudiera se lo gritaría al mundo.

Te amo Ryoma- me limito a decir.

Ya cállate cursi- dices como enojado pero miras al frente y sonríes. Yo simplemente sonrio porque se que tu también me amas.

En los recesos nos vamos a la azotea donde afortunadamente no va nadie y estamos solos, nos besamos o simplemente estamos acostados mirando al cielo, yo acostado y tu apoyado en mi pecho o viceversa.

Y ya no me importa cuantas chicas, te amen, te admiren y te apoyen. Porque se que nunca podrán hacer mas que eso y la única persona que ocupa tu corazón soy yo y la única persona que ocupa mi corazón eres tu y no necesito nada más para ser feliz hasta la eternidad.

momo... - dices en un tono de vos bajo y tranquilo, mirándome a los ojos

dime... – te respondo como siempre.

Te amo tanto como al tenis – y me sonríes.

Esto es lo más grande que me as dicho. Porque todos sabemos cuanto tu amas al tenis y no puedo evitar que las lagrimas comiencen a brotar de mis ojos.

Me abrazas fuertemente.

De verdad que soy el hombre más felis de la tierra.

Fin

HOLA!

Bueno este fanfic no es completamente mío, la que empezó con él, originalmente fue mi mejor amiga: Susana yo le hice un retoque en la redacción y lo continúe hasta terminarlo.

Me encanta esta pareja, amo a Momo y adoro a Ryoma así que es seguramente vuelva a escribir sobre ella.

Espero que las personas que lean este fanfic no sean diabéticas como para no leer un fanfic tan cursi como este.

Espero que les aya sido de su agrado y por favor ¡déjenme **REVIEWS!**


End file.
